The Blogger
by XAnnabubbleX
Summary: Plot: Hermione Granger, seven years after the War decides to spill out her story to her readers on her blog. Who else is to find this blog than Draco Malfoy! A little OOC, but I see it as a mature Draco! Dramione Rated M for later chapters!
1. Explaining About My Problems

**So Hi everyone it is me XAnnabubbleX... This story is about something quite personal to me. Obviously put into a Dramione context, but the first idea I had was my personal problems and it lead on, into a Dramione which I think is pretty cute!**

**Plot: Hermione Granger, seven years after the War decides to spill out her story to her readers on her blog. Who else is to find this blog than Draco Malfoy, reading it, empathising and finally going to see her about it. A little OOC, but I see it as a grown up Draco! He is looking after his one year old son and is recently Widowed, Hermione and Ron has now broken up! So lot's of Dramione :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Harry Potter, just my ideas and stuff...**

**Draco: Great description...**

**Me: Thanks !**

**XAX**

So_ hello reviewers, I am Hermione Granger – yes the Hermione Granger, and before you ask, no I have not got back together with Ronald Weasley, I am currently single and now, nervously showing you a part of my life._

_You see, since the war, I have had some problems. Mentally, physically and emotionally. For the past seven years I have been gradually deteriating, I have been hurting for all these years, and now I finally feel I can sit here and type to you, my readers what has been happening and what I will do about it._

_During the war, you see, I had to get by for months, with little food, little clothing, being pushed and pulled by the dark magic Voldemort conducted. I was in love with Ron, missing him when he left us, but hating him when he was with me and Harry. I couldn't stand him, and he was hurting me, then caring for me, and all the same I was struggling to hold onto the life I was living with my parents. Who I had to save, despite the fact, there was a chance I couldn't get them back._

_Emotionally, the war affected me. My hormones were all over the place, and nothing, and I mean nothing was working properly. For months after the war, I thought I couldn't have a child, I was physically nothing. Just skin and bones. Ronald's and my relationship was broken before it even began, for I was broken, scarred for life from the terrifying things I had to live with. And now, finally at the age of twenty-five I am ready to talk about my life, and begin to put it back on track._

-XAX-

Hermione Granger uploaded the start to her blog onto her Wizarding Website and began to read, checking over her spellings and grammar. Sighing, she deleted a comma where she knew it didn't belong and, once satisfied, logged off her user name and spun around on her chair to face her flat. Her new flat.

She looked at the lounge area, with its red leather sofa, cushiony and soft and large lounging chair. The lounging chair could spin around, and was cream, with a soft red cushion sat upon it. There was a wooden coffee table and a plasma TV attached to the wall. That wall was red, while the others, a soft cream. She had a few cupboards, in the same light wood as the table and each had various pictures of her family and friends, some moving – some not, and in pretty frames sat upon them.

Her soft fingers stroked the counter top of her kitchen. It had the same light wood cupboards, and had a red microwave, kettle, and other furnishings in the same colour. She breathed in the 'freshly dried paint' smell and smiled.

"Meow" called Crookshanks, her large, fluffy tabby cat called. It pawed her leg for attention, so she scratched it behind the ears softly.

"Yes Crookshanks" she answered and the smart cat stalked over to the cupboard that had its food in it. Chuckling to herself, Hermione padded over, in her fluffy white slippers, to the mentioned cupboard, and took out a bowl, emptied the sachet and placed the bowl neatly onto the red mat her cat used. She then filled Crookshank's water bowl and sat it next to it. The cat meowed appreciately and began to eat.

Hermione's stomach then made a noise like it was hungry and she stopped; her eyes wide in horror. She took a breath and walked slowly over to fridge.

"It's ok" she mumbled to herself and slowly pulled out a salad she had bought from the shop earlier that day. She added some cooked chicken strips to it and poured a load into the bowl. She added a little more, in instinct, the green lettuce tumbling into the bowl. She inhaled sharply, before slowly breathing out; she then measured the amount of food she knew she was allowed, by measuring it with the size of her fist.

Smiling, for the first time since her stomach had growled, she noticed how she had instinctly poured the correct amount into the bowl.

Grabbing a silver fork, she sat on her sofa, cuddled into a blanket, and poured herself a glass of white wine. She turned the TV on with the remote control and began to watch. At first, she didn't pay attention to the TV, but just carefully placed the food into her mouth, watching she didn't chew to fast, and that she did it in small bite-size mouthfuls. Although as she began to eat, she relaxed a bit more, and found herself laughing at the comedy programme she was watching.

Once the programme and her dinner were finished she looked down at the empty bowl and wine glass. She bit her bottom lip, and stared at the bottle of wine on the table, and the freezer, of which she knew, had a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's (her favourite) ice cream in it.

Taking in a deep breath, she ran to the bottle, unscrewed the top and raised it to her lips, she was about to take a mouthful, before she caught sight of her cat watching her and instantly she felt the regret. Hurryingly, she screwed the top back on, and practically threw it in the fridge.

Taking in a deep breath after she had flung the fridge shut, she looked around the room, grabbed her empty bowl, and made it clean by magic, before placing it in the cupboard and the same with the fork. She looked at her greasy fingers, covered in the salad dressing, resisting the urge to lick them, she ran to her bathroom, scrubbed her fingers, and brushed her teeth hard.

After she scrubbed and brushed she looked down at the sink, they were covered in blood. "Damn" she mumbled, knowing that already she had relapsed into her old habits.

Sighing, she began to think. 'What would she normally do next?' Smiling slightly, she knew she would normally go and eat whatever was in the kitchen, so she took the time, to clean the sink, before stepping quickly on her treadmill, which was in the spare bedroom – turned gym.

Hermione jogged for ten minutes, and then walked for two, for an hour, before she was hot and sweaty. She was red-faced and breathing hard, so she took a shower and got into her pyjamas. The black t-shirt and matching striped pyjama trousers hung to her quite well, she smiled.

She had been living in her new flat for a month now, and – despite a few relapses – she had been keeping to the Healer's diet and exercise plan.

She stepped into her bedroom and smiled at her cat, which was sat upon her bed. The bed was a double size, white bed sheets, and duvet cover, but had a purple throw laying on it. The wall at the top of the bed was purple with a double white line around it at the height of her waist, the rest of the walls were white with a purple double line around it. She had a white dressing table with matching stool, with a purple comfy cushioned seat on it. There was a large white free standing mirror on the dressing table, soft white curtains at the window and a large window seat underneath. The purple soft rug had the bed and bed side table on it, but the rest were sat on the white, soft and cushioning carpet.

Hermione smiled, and turned off the kitchen, as well as the gym – which held a running machine, bike and a few weights – lights and her walk in wardrobe joined to bathroom light. She looked up at the beautiful white chandelier and quickly turned on the lamp on her bed-side table, before hopping back over to turn off the main light.

Slipping into the soft cotton sheets, Hermione smiled, and began to read her book, "A Perfect Wizard – Is It a Myth, Or Just a Rare Creature?" At first Hermione had laughed at the book her best friend Ginny Potter had given her. It was a gift for her after Hermione and Ronald Weasley and broken up, after their three years of relationship. It was a peaceful break-up, of sorts anyway. They had decided to talk about their relationship, after it got to the point when he was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, while she slept alone in her bed.

He moved on, still loving her as a friend, going on to get back in touch with none other than Pansy Parkinson. They were into their third year of being together, while Hermione stayed alone. Only 'Hooking up' as Ronald had crudely put it, with other men for her _pleasure_. There were never any feelings or emotions, but Hermione sometimes needed a man to relieve her, and they knew that.

Hermione missed the companionship of Ronald's and her relationship, but definitely not the arguments.

Hermione did enjoy reading the book, understanding the philosophies of the women writing the books, up to the point where she began to read chapter four and turned the page to see a statement that made her skin crawl.

_So, as we have discovered, there are such men, who are caring, kind and good at magic. Although as all of you want to know; what about the men who are all that, __**and**__ good in bed? There is such a man! Unfortunately, only one, according to our sources, he is though, newly widowed and rich! Who is he? You may ask, well Draco Malfoy. Handsome, kind, clever, rich __**and**__ good in bed! Don't get too excited though, he wants a model-looking perfect girl to match him and who can deal with his one year old son._

Hermione groaned, and shut the white covered, with pink lettering book with a snap.

"Stupid boy." She muttered under her breath. She remembered the idiot of a boy, who spent his time taunting her with insulting words, and dirty looks every time she was in his eyesight.

Rolling over, she curled into a ball and shut her eyes, angry, frustrated and feeling much uglier than she had felt in a while. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her forearm and she looked up to see her cat, snuggling up to her and Hermione smiled, and cuddled her cat until they both fell asleep.

-XAX-

**Please review and tell me what you think! Any songs match up with this chapter? Thanks! **

**XAX**


	2. Talking About My Problems

**Thank you for my review and my PM about the title, you see I uploaded this with NO IDEA about the title so I took the PM message I got from Short size syndrome 12 (sorry for the spacing I have uploaded peoples names before and they got mucked up!) **

**Also thank you for the lovely review from ****Irish Thorn :) Are you Irish or you just like that name? It's a cool name nevertheless!**

**Anywho, here is my disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own ANY of this, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, and I am NOT the genius who came up with the whole idea, whilst onboard a train to Manchester... Happy Draco with the disclaimer?**

**Draco: Yes much better not as rubbish as it was before... Oh great I was reading ahead and saw I AM IN THIS CHAPTER! YAYYY!**

**Hermione: And we have not seen eachother for years...**

**Draco: yes that is true... I have a son now.**

**Hermione: I had various mental diseases to do with the thought process to do with food.**

**Draco: Oh...**

**Me: OKAY... Without further delay... ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Hello again Readers, it is me Hermione!_

_Thank you for the reviews to my last blog, all of you were guessing and wondering what I was talking about, so I will start to explain the way the last seven years have gone._

_To start, I gradually got skinnier and skinnier. I was not fat to begin with, and I shrunk, frail and weak and only eating very few calories a day. That is how it started, and it grew worse and worse, and my brain, leading to my job, my body and my relationship broke down._

_That was three and a half years ago._

_I hated the way I looked, as I felt fat, ugly and pathetic compared to the girls I saw around me. I then started to eat, forcing myself to, I stopped the vigorous exercise I was doing and began to eat my feelings, as someone once told me. I would eat crisps and chocolate, and I did not notice that I ate badly; I thought I was eating the way normal people were. How wrong I was..._

_I piled the pounds on, I became a size 18 and hated the way I looked, only twenty one years old, and I was a size 18._

_Next thing I knew, I was crying every night, struggling with work, having no luck in the boyfriend department, and ate for the reason that I was bored, I had a craving, gave into it and would eat a bar of chocolate, a cake._

_I hated the way I looked._

_Readers please don't think this is just me complaining, this is me telling you a background to my story._

_I found myself, sniffing aerosols for the sake of it, cutting deep thick lines into my wrists and legs, I would starve myself for a few days, then eat all the cake I wanted, all the calories, before emptying my stomach in the toilet. I was ill, very, very ill. _

_That was until my best friend found me being sick in my house when she stayed over; I broke down and told her everything. She sent me to St Mungo's and they got me better, stopped the craziness and set me on a new routine. I am now size 16 and well on my way to sort myself out. I am not the way I want to be yet, but I will be and I am working hard not to get into my old ways._

_Thanks for reading!_

_And don't forget that if you have any of these problems, do not regret to talk to someone to sort you out._

-XAX-

Draco Malfoy sighed; he crossed his muscular arms over his toned chest and stared at the computer screen. He leant his head back against the leather chair he was sat in and groaned.

"How could this have happened?" Draco wondered, asking in an exasperated voice. He glared at the computer, as if waiting for it to answer, but it never did.

"How did the fiery and feisty girl turn into this?" He complained, questioned and whined. Groaning once again, he shut down the window and logged off the computer. Ruffling his pale white hair through his fingers, he turned to face Malfoy manor. His home, now his father died, leaving him, his mother and his child to live and care for the huge house.

Once his father died, Draco decided to change the interior of the huge manor, starting with his favourite room – the library. He decided to change the gloom and doom and darkness of his home into a welcoming place to stay. He had loved living there with Astoria, his wife, the wife who only eleven months ago died during child birth, leaving his son with him. Draco missed his wife and sometimes woke up in the middle of the night crying. His beautiful son was the only thing that reminded him of the woman he loved.

Sighing once again, feeling his eyes prickling with tears, he looked around the beautiful library.

The floor was a dark wood, with an old family rug on it, it was his fathers, and the chain went right the way back to the start of the Malfoy tree. The room had wooden panelling around the room, but had glowing lights to make the room more homely. The walls were lined with bookshelves – Draco had read a good section of the library and planned on finishing it before he died. There was a large brown sofa, to sit and read on, as well as a small computer in the wall, and a chair to sit on while going on the computer, of which had a wooden and leather finish to it. There were various old wizard artefacts and a second floor to the huge room. The upstairs was all bookshelves, rows and rows of them crammed with very old books. Draco had the only key to get to the top section for there were Malfoy secrets in those books.

Suddenly the double door entrance opened to reveal his mother; blond greying hair, slightly lined face but with a stressed look on her face, although a light in her eyes to reveal that she was happy over all. Draco hadn't seen this face when she was married to Lucius for he wasn't the most loving man, just cold and hard. Draco's mother only grew the light in her eyes, and softened her smile when her first grandchild, Scorpius, was born.

"Draco, he is awake, and demanding you" she gasped, she was out of breath, although still remained the elegance that she always held. Draco smiled a grin that broke women's heart, and made his mother smile and took his mother's arm and walked to his boy's bedroom.

The bedroom was up the stairs of the huge grand staircase and was down the corridor, right next to Draco's. Scorpius, once eleven, would have his own wing, just like Draco did, and now Draco is the head of the household he slept in the main bedroom, like his father once did. Narcissa, Draco's mother, had her own wing on the left side of the manor. Draco had insisted that she stay in the main bedroom but she declined his offer, telling him that he was the head of the family now.

The two walked to Scorpius' bedroom and as they got closer they heard the gentle wailing of the little boy. As Draco turned into the bedroom, he saw the crying baby. He was small and squidgy and had a light green baby grow on. He was sucking his thumb and had little white tuffs of hair on his small head.

As soon as the child saw his father walking into the room his frown disappeared and a smile that good only be found out of adoration of his father replaced it.

The room was a smallish and had a pale green colour on the walls. The white furniture was classic, with a French style. The room was light and airy, with a white got, sat with the head against the wall. The large white cupboard, sat next to the cot, and a light brown, soft and comfy armchair rested angled towards the cot, with a light green footstool sat at its feet. It had a wooden floor with a striped cream and light green rug and the cot had a few expensive looking stuffed toys, like a little barn owl.

"Hello my boy!" Draco exclaimed, scooping his baby into his arms. "How is my favourite son?" He asked, not needing a reply, he kissed the baby's nose, and Scorpius giggled. "I think you need a story" Draco mumbled, and picked up his favourite childhood story book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard", it was the one of which Hermione Granger had translated from the original runes, and his old Professor Dumbledore had written his notes on it. Draco cleared his throat, sat on the comfy armchair and, with his baby in one arm, resting on his arm and leg, and book in the other.

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune" Draco began, speaking smoothly and softly. His mother smiled and silently left the room, leaving her son with her grandchild. _"High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune" _Scorpius made himself comfortable in his father's arms, snuggling against Draco's chest. _"Once a year between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore."_ Draco's soft tone was soothing and peaceful and his baby began to fall asleep, his little nose scrunching slightly as he tried to stay awake. _"On the appointed day, hundreds of people travelled from all over the Kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and female, rich and poor, young and old, of magical means and without, they gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden..." _Draco looked down at his son, who was sleeping softly, and snoring quietly. Draco silently placed his son into the beautiful cream cot and placed a blanket over him.

Placing the book in the small bookcase attached to the wardrobe, Draco left the room, and walked downstairs to go and have a cup of tea.

He walked slowly down the large staircase and with the grace that could only be achieved by a person who grew up in an upper-class family he walked into the kitchen. There were three House-Elves, all wearing clean pillow-cases, they had large eyes and big ears, but looked happy as Draco entered the room.

The kitchen had wooden cabinets and huge cupboards and drawers, a large island counter in the middle of the room, with seats sat up to it. The counter tops were made of a shiny brown material and the lighting was from a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The House-Elves had set the plates and cutlery cleaning themselves in water, with a scrubbing brush, by magic and a tea-towel was drying them in the same manner.

The three House-Elves bowed as he entered the room and smiled at him.

"Can I have a cup of tea?" He asked politely, sitting at one of the stools. The first House-Elf, with slightly large eyes than the other two nodded, and with a "Yes Sir!" he made the cup of tea.

"So, Tinky," Draco began, he looked down at the second House-Elf with a smile. "How is the new sleeping quarters? Are they to your liking?" Draco looked down at the House-Elf who grinned widely.

"Tinky thinks they are brilliant, and Tinky would like to thank you Sir for your kindness. You see Sir, the new Master, Tinky thinks, is much kinder, if you do not mind Tinky saying, than the old Master Sir" Tinky's eyes glistened with happiness and Draco smiled.

Lucius Malfoy treated all his House-Elves like vermin and Draco hated it. Draco, when he was redecorating, expanded and sorted out the House-Elves living quarters. Once, it was an old tiny room, as small as a cupboard under the stairs of an ordinary house, now a bedroom, with sink, toilet and a bed, with a cupboard for their belongings.

"Thank you" Draco replied, he took the cup of tea handed to him from the House-Elf, and flashed them a smile before walking up to his bedroom. He hopped into his bed, drank his tea and began to think about Hermione Granger.

He was shocked that she was so hurt from the war. Shocked that she had gone through eating disorders and even forcing her to be sick. He began to think that she would have been cared for more, if she was with him. He would have cared for her, sorted her out, and even made her feel better about her size.

He knew he liked her in Hogwarts, the mouth she always used to argue back with him. Her way of turning his insults back onto him and her sassy words she used to completely wipe the floor with everyone else – but him of course!

Finishing his tea, he turned on his side and let his eyelids droop close and with a few minutes he was asleep.

-XAX-

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Any ideas would be MASSIVELY appreciated! **

**XAX**


	3. Talking About My Meetup!

**Hey guys, it's me Anni!**

**AKA XAnnabubbleX!**

**Thank you for the two more reviews from Gold Magic 89 a.k.a Elmo - pretty cool name - and Irish Thorn.**

**Advice is always wanted (and needed most of the time!) and very much apreciated!**

**Gold Magic 89 a.k.a Elmo : Thank you so much for the lovely long review :) I understand about the review, thing - I read Fanfics on my phone and it IS hard to review. :) I had the simular advice from my friend who read it- so hopefully you will think this chapter is an improvement of the one before it! :) Thank you sooooo much - Hugs and kisses, XAX**

**Irish Thorn : Thank you for the really really sweet review :) It made me really happy to read - and I love Scorpius too! Unfortunately he isn't in this chapter for it is a Hermione one - I think I will swap from each character in each chapter! :) She doesn't know of yet that he reads it, and I am not sure whether he reviews or not... thank you! Loads of love from XAX**

**Disclaimer:**

**Draco: Yeah, like Anni owns Harry Potter, something written by J.K Rowling - someone sooo incredible it makes it hard for me to take. Oh yeah that's Anni alright!**

**Me: Thanks Draco, so charming as always...**

**Draco: I know right! On with the chapter:**

_First of all reviewers, I just want to say... THANK YOU, for all the lovely comments about the problems I have faced in my past. I hope you understand that I do not want people to feel sorry for me, just for me to inform all of my readers about the problems in my life._

_So, as I have explained, I have seen the Healers and they have set me on the right track. I find myself still wanting to eat loads, catching myself eating loads and then I feel regret. I run away from the situation and I often scrub my mouth out of all the taste. I scrub my hands too and sometimes my face. I often scrub too hard, and I start to bleed. _

_Now, I have to tell you that I have moved flat, and currently, I am enjoying my writing and I intend to get my newest novel written, and published in a few months._

_So, in celebration of that, and of my ten other books, I was wondering whether we could have a meet up. You, my reviewers and I, chatting and if you have any problems I will be willing to listen and give you my opinions – that's if you want them!_

_If you like the sound of that, I will be in Flourish and Blotts waiting at the back, with my desk and pen, if any of you would like to meet up. It will be tomorrow and I will be there at eight o'clock in the morning._

_Thank you for everything my beloved readers!_

_Hermione_

-XAX-

Hermione thought about placing a kiss under her name, but laughed, remembering how Lavender Brown and the Patil twins used to always sign their names with a kiss. Shaking her head, Hermione published the blog and jumped off her chair.

She had published books about Harry's life, for both muggles and Wizards. In the muggle world she had talked to her mother's friend, who is a squib, and she helped Hermione to write the books about the seven years of Hermione, Ron and Harry's schooling. They were written under the name of J.K Rowling, and Jo helped Hermione write them. The two shared the money raised from the very famous muggle books and Hermione was incredibly proud of them.

In the Wizarding world, she merely wrote it in a huge story, including _all _the details, like how there would be a way of the muggle world and the Wizarding world colliding, and that sold millions of copies, and she got millions of galleons, she had found it hard to keep the money, but gave some to Ron, some to Ginny and Harry and a lot to charity. The last of the money she stored in her bank account and lived off that and the money from her other books.

Sighing, Hermione walked over to her bedroom mirror. It was a long mirror, and the Healer had told her to tell herself about all her physical good points into it, every day.

Hermione took a deep breath and took a peak at herself.

"Start from the top" she mumbled, like she always did, "Good shaped, even eyebrows... slender nose... Slightly too big lips, whoops, um, large and can be seen as attractive lips. Long, nice coloured hair, large breasts," Hermione laughed, remembering how Ron had said they were the size of Mars, in a joking way of course! "Natural tan," Hermione deliberately ignored her bulging stomach and flabby legs, and talked straight away about her ankles, "slim ankles and slender feet" She finished, took a deep breath, she still hated the way she looked in the mirror.

Hermione decided to start working out, and changed into jogging trousers and exercise top. She walked into her home gym and looked around, admiring the beautiful room.

It had a large mirror along one side of the room, and the window let the light stream into the room. There was an exercise bike, running machine and a few weights she lifted. The walls were white and the room had an airy feel to it, which she loved.

To warm up Hermione started jogging, she generally spent all her time jogging, but she got on her running machine and started to jog. After five minutes, she was hot and sweaty, perspiration dripping from her forehead and down her cheeks.

Feeling motivated Hermione began to lift a few weights, starting light, and doing a few reps, and gradually getting larger until her arms ached with the pain of the intense exercise.

As she relaxed on the black leather bench Hermione heard a loud knock at the door. Jumping up, she ran into her living room area and opened her bedroom door to reveal her best friend Ginny Potter.

"Whoa, sweat alert!" Her best friend joked, before walking straight into the flat. Ginny's red hair scraped back into a ponytail swung back and forth as she walked.

"Nice, I like the place, smart, comfy and cute. Good flat" Ginny commented, walking around the room, inspecting the place with extreme precision.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, "For I need your opinion desperately" She sarcastically rolled her eyes, and sat down on her red sofa.

"Yes you do" Ginny laughed and sat down next to her. "Now, I have heard from _everyone_ that you are telling your story online. Please tell me this isn't true!" Ginny's eyes were wide with fear and slight confusion.

"Sorry Ginny, it is true. I feel I owe it to my readers..." Hermione replied shrugging her exercise shirt covered shoulders.

"But any creeps out there can read it!" Ginny growled and through her head into her hands in exasperation.

"I know Ginny, I know..." Hermione calmly placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"But at least be careful" Ginny mumbled, peeking up through her hands at Hermione.

"I will!" Hermione laughed, and got up to make a cup of tea for her best friend. Ginny was a caring friend who spent her time worrying for Hermione. Ginny had long red hair, pale skin and freckles, but had the figure Hermione always wanted. Slim but curvaceous especially with her third baby on the way, Ginny was – in Hermione's opinion – the perfect size for a woman.

"Good," Ginny laughed, she smiled at Hermione and leant back against the sofa she was sat on. "Hermione, we seriously need to find you a man" Hermione choked, almost laughing at her best friend's comment.

"Ginny, I have told you _hundreds_ of times... I am not looking for a man in my life right now!" Hermione's kettle boiled and she poured the water over the teabags in each red mug. "I am working on myself at the moment; I want to live a happy life, slim, healthy and lots of money before I go looking for a serious relationship – sugar?"

"Yes please – and why not work on yourself _and_ look for a man. I mean it's not like you're ugly or anything... Why wouldn't anyone like you?" Ginny stared curiously at Hermione, and watched her finish making the tea.

"Ginny, you know why no-one wants me..." Hermione mumbled, she looked at the floor and a blush came to her cheeks as she carried the tea over to the red head sat on her sofa.

"I know why – thanks – _you _think no-one wants you" Ginny took the cup of tea from Hermione grasp. "I personally don't see it!"

"Ginny, it's my business, stop pushing it!" Hermione matter-of-factly finished the conversation and took a sip of the tea.

"Fine..." Ginny replied, sulkily laying back into the sofa.

"By the way I am doing a meet-up with my readers; you can plan my outfit if you like!" Hermione offered, for she knew Ginny was upset with her.

"Awesome, skinny jeans, your flouncy pink top and... Your pink wedges!" Ginny said, naming all the clothes that she had bought for Hermione.

"Great" Hermione replied slightly sarcastically.

"Anyway, Hermione, it's been a nice catch-up, but I have to dash, Harry needs me to look after James and Albus – he can't deal with both of them! I wonder how he's going to feel when this one is born!" She laughed and flew the mug over to the sink, by wand-less magic, and smiled at her best friend before leaving the flat and closing the door with a snap.

Hermione sighed, letting all of her breath out with a soft puff. She always tried to put on a brave face with Ginny, but sometimes, she hated the way Ginny tried to twist Hermione's opinions on certain topics or to try to sway her into doing or not doing something, she wanted or didn't want to do.

Sitting at her computer Hermione began to type, she wrote up some of the story she had written in her notebook. She did it to try and comfort her distressed thoughts... She was so bored with her life at the moment, everything that she did felt unimportant. Due to the fact Hermione worked from home, she didn't need to leave her house – only to do food shopping, of which she had to do when she was full, otherwise she would buy lots of chocolate biscuits or cakes.

After thirty minutes, Hermione decided to go to a cafe. She decided to get a coffee, so, she showered quickly, changed into jeans and a light green top and grabbed her handbag. Pulling the handle over her shoulder, she apparated to a street corner in London. Walking down the road, she sat in her favourite quaint Cafe called "Belle" – meaning "beautiful" in French. She was a regular customer in the Cafe, and the waiters there always let her sit and write for hours.

"Morning Madame Hermione" The charming dark haired waiter greeted Hermione with a flash of his pearly whites. "The normal table, I presume?" He asked, in his deep French accent.

"Oui Monsieur" Hermione replied, smiling slightly, notebook in hand, she walked to her usual table in the front of the Café. Collapsing into the warm brown sofa, Hermione relaxed into the sweet smelling café instantly.

"The usual, Madame?" He asked, smiling at her once again.

"Oui S'il vous plait" she replied, smiling slightly, before getting out her notebook and plans and started to write. She wrote for two hours, going through six drinks; coffees, teas and smoothies.

After all that time, Hermione was stiff, tired and rather pleased with all the work she had finished. She had almost completed the third chapter of her new story about a boarding school for gifted muggles. Laughing at the irony of the fact _she_ is a gifted muggle – so gifted she is a witch!

Smiling, she left the Café, paying the almost twenty pound bill, of which she told them to keep the change from the twenty pound note, and walked to a quiet alleyway before she disapparated back to her flat.

Once back to the comforts of her own flat, she threw down her handbag, keys and notepad, before changing into her pajamas, brushing her teeth and hopping into her comfy bed. Speaking the word "Nox", all the lights in her house turned off and her cat jumped into her bed.

Turning over in her bed, she fell asleep, thinking about the main character from her book and she dreamed peacefully all night.

-XAX-

**Would you like to play a character? In the next chapter is a meet up - so if you wanna leave your character name, description of what you look like and a personality (aka what type of fan are you?) Then PLEASE DO!**

**XAX**


	4. Talking About My Old Diets

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**This chapter is where they meet... OOOHHH... ;) **

**I want to say that if ANY of you want to be a fan of Hermione, please say, your name or whatever you would like... because I can't update until I have some Hermione fans. I mean I can make them up but I think it would be more fun if you were part of the story :)**

**Thank you too: Irish Thorn - again!**

**You are SUCH a babe, and thank you sooooo much for the review (Well I always drink tea and it is MEGA important for whenever someone comes into your house to have a good cuppa! ) Thanks for the idea about her book ;) There is some Scorpius cuteness in this chapter ;) Thank you again, your reviews make me smile :D xxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Draco: Once again, Anni is neither clever enough or pretty enough - **

**Me: HEY!**

**Draco: - to come up with something like the Harry Potter Franchise... Keep dreaming Anni!**

**Me: Well, you are just a character! So HA!**

**Draco: But I'm sexy!**

**Me: ... True...**

**On with the story! :)**

_Hello readers, I hope you can come to see me today! _

_So far I have lost a stone, and I intend on losing another three to get to my perfect weight of ten stone. Although I find it hard to, I need to stick with everything I have learnt – eat to minimal amounts, enjoy the healthy foods, and enjoy the way they make you feel. I do find it hard, but I will try really hard to stick with this "New Me"._

_Many people have asked me to go into more detail about what my life became before my friend found me. Well, I do this thing about once a week – say I was going on a diet, stick to it for a few days, but then lose my way. I would then feel really bad about binging – aka eating up to around two thousand calories of chocolate, cakes and biscuits, in one sitting. That would make me feel fat and disgusting so I would force myself to be sick – sometimes it was blood that would come up, and then I would not eat anything for a few days, and then I would binge again. The next week I would go on that diet again and it would never work._

_Nothing by myself has worked until now, and now I intend to stay healthy._

_Sorry for the short Blog today!_

_I am off to Flourish and Blotts – see you today (Hopefully!)_

_Hermione_

-XAX-

Draco's mouth practically fell to the ground after reading Hermione Granger's blog. He was confused how she got into the position where she would do that to herself.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided then and there he was going to meet her. Getting off the comfy seat in the library, he walked straight up the grand staircase, and into his bedroom. He stood next to his wardrobe and started to think of what he was to wear.

"How can I impress...?" He wondered, biting down on his lips softly.

"Who are you trying to impress darling?" Draco spun around to see his mother and baby standing in the door way. Narcissa was carrying Scorpius, who was wearing a cream baby grow. Narcissa, as usual, was wearing some dress robes with a designer name on them.

"Oh, just my favourite author... I am going to meet her today. She is having a meet-up with all of her fans." Draco answered, knowing he wasn't lying, but nor was he saying the full truth.

"Well, wear your dress robes." His mother replied, shrugging her slender shoulders, as if it was a stupid question.

"No, mother, you see she is muggle-born and will probably be wearing muggle clothing" Draco chose his words carefully; for he was scared Narcissa would find out who he was talking about.

"Oh, that is a slight problem... Wear your chinos, and that T-shirt you always love wearing," Narcissa pointed to the white T-shirt with the muggle brand of Jack Wills printed on it. Draco nodded, and took his son from Narcissa, for the baby was reaching his petite arms up to him.

"Ok, Darling, will you be taking Scorpius with you?" Narcissa smiled, crossing her designer robe covered arms over her chest.

"I think so, don't you?" Draco asked the question in a cooing voice to his baby son, who giggled in reply.

"Draco, I will be downstairs if you need me" his mother smiled and walked out of Draco's huge bedroom and shut the door with a snap.

Draco paced around his bedroom, bouncing his baby in his arms, and looked up at the high-ceilinged white room. It was shiny and modern, with cream and gentle furnishings, but with straight lined and modern twists to the room.

Draco placed his baby onto the dark purple, almost brown bed covers, and the baby cuddled against the light electric blue cushion, which clashed with the bed covers, but complimented them at the same time.

Draco walked behind his bed into his glass covered wardrobe, which was lined with designer clothing. He pulled out the muggle outfit and got changed and sprayed himself with expensive deodorant. Looking in the mirror, he played with his hair and once happy with the style, picked up Scorpius and walked out of his bedroom.

Draco flicked his wand and the door closed behind him, and when he got to Scorpius's room he did the same to open the door.

"Ok, my boy, we have to get you ready" Draco searched through Scorpius' wardrobe and found some soft cream trousers, which were easy to take on and off and little shirt. Draco paired it with a soft jacket and coat. "Alright little boy, it's time to make you presentable." Draco dressed his baby in the clothing, and looked at the beautiful baby boy with a smile. He grabbed the baby bag, and put Scorpius into the pram. It was a beautiful cream pram, which Draco had when he was a baby.

This pram was special, for whatever was inside it would be protected from any kinds of magic. Draco would put Scorpius in the pram, whenever they went through the Floo system. Stepping into the Fireplace in Scorpius' bedroom, Draco made sure his boy was fully covered, and called the name "Mirror-Moon Town House", and dropped the Floo powder into the flames. Draco spun perfectly, and Scorpius was perfectly fine inside the pram. They landed in Draco's house in Diagon Alley, it was a pretty house with cream furnishings and a modern/French look to it. Draco loved going to France and it was the main inspiration for the decoration of Malfoy Manor. Draco walked to the front door, with Scorpius in the pram and picked Scorpius out of it.

Pulling the shoulder strap of the baby bag closer onto his shoulder, Draco strapped his baby into the cream baby carrier that was attached to Draco's chest and walked out of the beautiful town house.

Draco walked down the street, it was the high-end of Diagon Alley and Draco found himself humming a tune, in the mid-day sun.

They reached Flourish and Blotts and noticed the huge queue that was leading outside the shop and down the street for a while.

Ignoring the protests of people, Draco waved his huge bag of money, and walked inside the shop. Taking in the beautiful smell of all the books, Draco smiled. He walked towards the counter, and looked at the shop owner, who greeted him with a smile.

"Are you here for Miss Granger?" He asked with flash of a smile.

"Yes, say an old friend is asking her to go to lunch – it is almost one o'clock, after all" Draco replied the smile and placed the large bag of money in front of the man.

"Yes Mr Malfoy" The man walked down the large queue towards the back of the shop. After a few minutes, he arrived back with Hermione Granger following him. She was distracted by the huge crowd, which were following her, and just smiled at everyone.

Draco stared at her, she was his Hermione alright. The beautiful curls, trailed down her back and her plump lips were bared to reveal her teeth. He remembered the argument they had, when he made her teeth grow at an alarming rate, she had shrunk them after that. Smiling at the memory, he looked down at Scorpius, who was fast asleep.

"Hello" Draco spoke with his calming deep voice.

"Hell- hey, wait _Malfoy_? Why are you here?" Hermione stared at him opened mouth. Her eyebrows were raised and a glint was in her eyes, before those beautiful brown eyes looked down at the sweet baby lying against Draco's chest. "Aw," She crooned, gently rubbing her thumb against the baby's small cheek.

"Would you like to go for lunch?" He asked, again speaking in the soothing voice.

"Well, it is lunch-time..." She stared into Draco's silver eyes, searching for a trick or a catch, she didn't find one, so nodded her head to him.

"I know a beautiful Italian place, if you would like?" Draco's lips were turned up in a soft smile, as he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh, I love Italian food." She smiled, and Draco stuck out his elbow, for her to take. A flash appeared across her eyes, and she ignored it and walked out of the shop, leaving Draco to trail after her. Once outside she turned on him, "Where is it?" She asked, she spoke with authority but the gentle part to her voice was still there from earlier.

"Over here" he replied, and took her arm this time, not offering, for he knew her response. Groaning, she followed him and just kept her eyes on the beautiful baby in front of her. Scorpius was still asleep, and turned softly and began to suck his thumb.

He walked into the beautiful building and they were immediately taken to a private section to the restaurant.

Draco offered Hermione the seat closest to the window, and took the chair out for her to sit in. Hermione mumbled a "Thank you" and sat down on the comfy chair.

Draco then settled Scorpius into the cot he had just pulled out of the shoulder bag – it was a magically enchanted bag – and tucked the baby into it.

"You look lovely" Draco said, taking the seat opposite Hermione. She was wearing a pink top and blue skinny jeans.

"Thank you," She laughed, and looked down unhappily at her body.

"You do" He replied, before picking up the menu before her pink lips could come up with a come-back, "I think I will have bruschetta for starter, with chopped tomatoes, and the spaghetti bolognaise for main course" Hermione scowled and quickly looked down at her menu.

"Tomato soup and then the spaghetti bolognaise – you see that is my favourite dish" She smiled.

"Really?" Draco's eyes sparkled, "Mine too, I love Spaghetti bolognaise, you see my mother makes..." Draco trailed off in embarrassment, he knew not many people still lived with his mum at the age of twenty-five, but technically _she_ was living with him.

"My mum's lasagne is first class" Hermione responded, not sure why she was being so kind to the boy, who's house she was tortured in, and who verbally hurt her everyday of their Hogwarts' years.

"Well, I will have to try it next time" He smiled, and Hermione blushed, for she realised he thought there was going to be a next time. Draco suddenly realised what he had said, and blushed crimson, suddenly feeling like a twelve year old boy again.

"May I hold him?" Hermione asked, and Draco took a few seconds to realise she meant Scorpius and nodded.

Draco took Scorpius from his cot, and placed him softly into Hermione's arms.

Scorpius, turned slightly from the movement, and once in Hermione's arms, his eyes opened, his blue eyes looked startled, before he smiled slightly, looked relieved and cuddled deeper into Hermione's arms. He mumbled "Mama" before smiling up at the surprised Hermione.

Draco was scared, and went to take Scorpius from Hermione's arms.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled, but Hermione shook her head, and held Scorpius closer.

"You are such a gorgeous boy..." She cooed and smiled, transfixed by the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Why thank you" Draco cheekily replied, and clicked his fingers. The waiter walked into the room carrying the food they had only spoken aloud once. Hermione turned away from the baby and watched as tomato soup was placed in front of her.

"Time to go back into your cot" she mumbled and stood up; she walked over to the cot and placed the baby back in it, before starting to take her soup.

"You're lovely with him" Draco complimented, taking a bite of bruschetta.

"It feels very natural..." Hermione said, before realising how weird that must have been, "Um, I mean with children, I feel like my natural mother instincts kick in" She laughed, before taking more of the tomato soup.

The two finished their meal with the similar banter and joking, it was a lovely lunch and Draco smiled nearly all the time throughout it.

After they had finished, Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Thank you" She said, and Draco opened his mouth to say "You're welcome", but Hermione stopped him. "One for the lovely meal, of which here is half the money" Hermione handed Draco a few galleons, "And you probably know what's been happening to me over the years, and now. So, I want to tell you, I did not think once about the food, in a controlling, nor out-of-controlling way. Thank you for that" She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. She felt stupid; the teenage awkwardness came back to her – although she never dated anyone in her teens. She hardly dated anyone, even in her twenties. It was usually her asking for a physical relationship.

"Thank you for the lovely company" Draco smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't help himself; he had been staring at her smooth skin throughout the meal, wanting to touch it. Hermione took a step back, and bit her bottom lip. Draco sighed, looking at her beautiful plump lips, of which she was biting on.

"Well, I have to go now, and meet my fans..." She mumbled, turning to leave.

"Meet me again?" Draco asked, grabbing her hand and turning her around to face him and Scorpius, who was awake once again.

"Um..." Hermione looked at Draco's wide eyes, Scorpius' toothless smile and bit down on her bottom lip again. "Ok" She replied, and Draco smiled and flashed her, his handsome and dazzling smile.

"Bye bye Mama" Scorpius said, with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Bye bye Scorpius" Hermione smiled, and leaned forwards to kiss him on the forehead. Scorpius placed his small arms around her neck and held her there for a little while. All the time Draco's breath was held, loving the closeness between him and Hermione, even if it was because she was interested in Scorpius. Hermione straightened up and noticed the closeness between her and Draco. He was slightly taller than him, and her hands had been on his shoulders, to help her back up.

"Sorry" She mumbled, and went to back away, but Draco held her in an embrace, Scorpius was joining in the hug, his hands around Hermione's waist and Hermione giggled.

She kissed Draco on the cheek and Scorpius on his cheek, before waving them goodbye as she walked back to Flourish and Blotts.

"Bye bye Mama" Scorpius mumbled again and looked back up to his father.

"Yes Scorpius" Draco sighed, and began to walk back to 'Mirror-Moon Town House' and Flooed home.

-XAX-


End file.
